


Listen before I go

by Mxlti_fandom_stan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxlti_fandom_stan/pseuds/Mxlti_fandom_stan
Summary: "The day had started fine...Well as fine as it can get with Sherlock Holmes as a flatmate."
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson





	Listen before I go

**Author's Note:**

> An | I apologize for the sadness.   
> Playlist https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3XitC8s6uoZI6tHpWcDmBU?si=xUwPiQyxQRaBa6Sg33jXHg  
> Song   
> Listen before I go - Billie Eilish   
> TW: Süíciđe

The day had started fine...Well as fine as it can get with Sherlock Holmes as a flatmate. That was until we got the case. There were children missing from an orphanage supposedly it shouldn't have been possible for them to be taken yet their we were. That is besides the point though.

We found the children after Sherlock found footprints and ran test to find what could have left the residue. Sherlock wanted to ask the children questions so Lestrade let him. That was until he stepped into the room and the kids started screaming. 

We soon left after that. Little did we know the police would soon be at the flat to arrest Sherlock. We also were not aware that Donovan and Anderson were suspicious of Sherlock due to the children's reactions when seeing him. 

Then again this is where I tell you the case yes it does play a part in my story but it is not important. What im about to tell you is important. 

When we were both arrested, Sherlock because he was under suspicion and me because I chose to punch the chief for saying things about Sherlock. The detective said otherwise and stole an officers gun and held me as a "hostage". We then ran as far as possible dare I remind you we were handcuffed together. 

After running and Sherlock nearing killing us by jumping in front of a bus only to be saved by a member of the gang Mycroft told us moved in near the flat. We went to a reporters home that was holding Moriarty who let me remind you took on a false identity. After being found in said reporters home and her threatening us which I would expect no less.

We went to Saint Barts until I got a call involving Mrs.Hudson. I asked Sherlock if he was coming he simply said 'No' we got into an argument before I left. When I arrived at 221b Baker Street Mrs.Hudson was fine and asked if we dealt with the problem which was us being arrested. 

It was then I caught a cab and went back to the hospital. When I got there Sherlock called me and asked me where I was. I told him I was in front of Saint Barts I then asked him where he was. He said " I'm on the roof " 

It was at this moment I looked up and saw the brilliant mind that is Sherlock Holmes standing on the edge of the roof. " Sherlock what are you doing up there " I asked. " It's all true John " he told me.

The part I chose to leave out in my story was that in a newspaper it was written that Sherlock Holmes was a fake. The reporter we visited I guess you can say, wrote that "The Great Sherlock Holmes was a fake" . I still believe that is what caused the catastrophe that im about to tell you about to happen. 

" Its all true John " said the detective   
" Sherlock what is " I replied with  
" About me being a fake its all true...No one could be that clever John "  
" No..No Sherlock remember the day we first met you knew all about my sister. Nobody knew about my sister but you "

It was then he told me he searched me up and told me once again nobody could be that clever. Before I continue I would like to make you aware that Sherlock Holmes was an utter cock at times and could be quite horrible but then again he could have his moments of one might say childishly behaving. He had no companions and he stayed moderately distant from his family.

So one might believe suicide was an escape. Though he was different and chaotic the man was smart and loved he may have not believed it but he was. His parents loved him. I loved him. Even Mycroft loved him. Now that your aware of that im going to continue.

" Tell me love is endless "   
" Don't be so pretentious "  
" I'm Sorry John... Goodbye "  
" SHERLOCK "

He then proceeded to jump. I ran to his body and...and checked his pulse. There was no pulse. They would not let me through and at that moment I could only heave " God no ". When that day began I didn't think I could nor would lose my bestfriend. When the day ended I did not believe he was gone. A week or less later Sherlock Holmes was buried and was no more than a black marble tombstone and memories.

I haven't stepped into 221b Baker Street in 2 years now. I'm proposing soon to a woman named Mary Morstan. I plan on telling Mrs.Hudson which would be the 1st time I see 221b in 2 years. I still miss him. I still have a hole in my chest from that day forward. Sadly enough I'm amazed my limp has not returned though grateful it amazes me since Holmes was the reason it left to begin with.

In the end, We will meet again Holmes maybe sooner than later...

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH THIS WAS MY FIRST FIC. Do let me know if you guys liked it and want more based on Sherlock. I based this off the song even though there's like 2 lyrics from the song in here which sucks cause I wanted more I just didn't know where to place them but I'll figure it out in the next fic. THANK YOU ALL AND HAVE A GOOD DAY ALSO PLEASE RATE IF YOU LIKED IT 
> 
> \- Sara


End file.
